With the large-scale application of new technologies such as network informatization, information security has become an increasingly serious problem. Usually information security we discuss is limited to network security, software security and so on, but recent studies have shown that hardware security should also be of concern. Hardware design scale is increasing with a hardware design level, making hardware Trojans possible: factors such as current diversified sources of hardware IP (Intellectual Property) used in large-scale circuits represented by CPU (Central Processing Unit), complication of a hardware design process, refined division of the design and manufacturing process and the like result in a decrease in security controllability of hardware final products. The possibility of being implanted with malicious Trojans or loopholes (hereinafter simply referred to as Trojans) in the design increases, and an increase in hardware scale also increases the difficulty in identifying and discovering Trojans. In recent years, with the development of information security concept, hardware security has become a research hotspot of information security. Therefore, it is urgent to design a hardware security checking scheme to improve the efficiency of security checking.